1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates in general to flexible line trimmers for cutting vegetation, and in particular to a cutting blade assembly for use with such a trimmer.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A conventional flexible line trimmer has a motor that rotates a shaft. The drive head is attached to the shaft for rotation. The drive head has a cavity within which a spool is located. The spool is wound with a flexible monofiliment line. The ends of the line extend through holes provided in the wall of the head. These trimmers are used to cut around trees, walks and fences.
For cutting heavier vegetation, such as weeds, a blade is preferrable. One type of blade cutter has a carrier to which a plurality of plastic blades are pivotally secured. This blade carrier may be attached to the shaft of a line trimmer by removing the entire head of the line trimmer and securing it.
While the prior art blade carriers work well enough, removing the entire drive head and replacing it with the blade carrier can be time consuming and require tools. Also, adapters and spacers are often required.